winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cayenne Rosela de Leon
Personality and Background Cayenne, or 'Enne, is the second daughter of Carambita's highest count. Raised in what was considered the proper manner for a female of the nobility, she was taught to be very shy, quiet and submissive to the male leader in her life, usually her strong-willed father. What no one counted on was Cayenne inheriting her father's strong will, and once she arrived at Alfea her hidden nature became evident to everyone. Now completely in her element- surrounded by others, with lots of noise and organized chaos- she is known around campus as passionate and impulsive. She loves music and dance, nearly always having her earbuds in, a fact that drives her teachers crazy; 'Enne's also been known to listen straight through lectures. With her music in, she is often oblivious to her surroundings, and rarely walks anywhere and instead fairly dances down the hallways. Despite being the best friend and younger sister of two of the Magic Dimension's greatest secret operatives, she is not good at keeping secrets or hiding things; but she also tends to be gullible and easy to fool. Being the middle sibling, and the next oldest after Rafael, Cayenne was often required to keep an eye on her sister Maria. Over years of babysitting, she developed many maternal instincts and is very caring towards others, becoming the big sister of her group of friends; an ironic label because she is the tiniest girl in her class. CAYENNE! Standing at only four foot eight and a half, Cayenne is the shortest in her grade and very sensitive on the subject. Her feelings are made stronger by the fact her brother and her best friend- incidentally, her brother's girlfriend as well- are two of the tallest people she knows. In order to offset her petite frame, she wears heels close to six and seven inches tall- never flats. After years of wearing such heels, she can do almost anything in them, including run, jump, dance and fight. When it comes to relationships, Cayenne shares her brother's temperament; if someone or something threatens a close friend or family member, she will fly into a temper and fight to the death to protect them. A side effect of being raised in a realm where little to no English is commonly spoken is that she and her brother mix their Spanish and English together liberally. Curiosities *Full Name: Cayenne Rosela de Leon *Birthdate: August 18th *Family: Esperanza de Leon (mother), Joaquin de Leon (father), Rafael de Leon (elder brother), Maria de Leon (younger sister) *Talent(s): Dancing, taking care of people *Hobbies: Dancing, playing music, having fun, cooking *Favorite food(s): Chocolate, salsa, spiced wine *Favorite genre of books: Romance novels *Favorite genre of music: R&B, Latin Dance Music, or anything with a beat she can dance to. *Favorite movies: Chick flicks, spaghetti westerns *Favorite places: Mariansia, her home's ballroom *Best friends: Aliana, Ashli *Ideal Boyfriend: Phelan *Favorite color: Red, black, gold *Favorite Pet: Oregano the Cat *Loves: Dancing, making music, having fun, hanging out with friends, high heels! *Hates: Being called short, flats, quiet places. *Fears: Absolute silence, being alone. *Favorite shoes: Heels, heels, and more heels! *Favorite subjects: Interpretive Dance *Favorite spell(s): Baile de Corazon *Catchphrase(s): "Let's dance!" Story Appearance Civilian Cayenne is a slightly tanned Latina young lady, with wildly curly brown hair and brown eyes. Freshman-Sophomore Her freshman appearance is a red vest over a white ruffly blouse, a black plaid miniskirt, white kneesocks and gold pumps. Junior-Senior Graduate Winx Enchantix Believix Sophiex Lovix Harmonix Sirenix CayenneRoseladeLeon_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png CayenneRoseladeLeon_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png CayenneRoseladeLeon_Civilian_Graduate.png CayenneRoseladeLeon_Winx.png CayenneRoseladeLeon_Charmix.png CayenneRoseladeLeon_Enchantix.png CayenneRoseladeLeon_FairyDust.png CayenneRoseladeLeon_Believix.png CayenneRoseladeLeon_Sophiex.png CayenneRoseladeLeon_Lovix.png CayenneRoseladeLeon_Harmonix.png CayenneRoseladeLeon_Sirenix.png Powers and Abilities Spells Winx Charmix Enchantix Believix Sophiex Lovix Harmonix Sirenix Relationships Rafael de Leon Aliana Torvald Ashli Yokoshito Category:Fairies Category:Roxy13 Category:Bellitudix Club Category:Minor Characters (GoD6A) Category:Generation 2 (Roxy13)